


The Last Warm Day

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Dean Winchester, Post-Series, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last warm day in autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Warm Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Rabiosa" by Shakira and "La Camisa Negra" by Juanes.

This is the last warm day of autumn. 

Not a cloud in the sky. There's an unobtrusive breeze that blows through, causing the leaves to fall and the sidewalks to sound like popcorn.

In their dining room, Sam straddles Dean. They've been naked all day. Day off. No where to be. Lots to do. Like, for example, each other. Ojas is leaves in Spanish. Sam has heard that on his walk from the L stop. He hears entirely different Spanish now, playing from the iPod dock on the kitchen counter top. Salsa and merengue play. Songs that are older, but classic. The kind of rhythm that makes Sam's shoulders rock and his hips speed up. Up over down all around Dean. Sam alternates between gripping onto the chair and onto Dean's shoulders. 

This is rough.

Fast.

The chair creaks and the floor whines with the weight of them. But there's no place safer than above Dean's thighs. 

Lube squelches. Dean used too much. A punch of breath escapes Sam when Dean thrusts his hips further up and hammers--one two three. Un dos tres. Oh god. There. Sam's back stiffens and he clenches down over the base of Dean's heavy, twitching cock. Yes. Yes. 

This is the last warm day of autumn.

Sam gasps as he's picked up by the underside of his thighs and laid flat on the table. His legs go up. His heart beats faster. Dean drives into him; the slap of his balls against Sam's ass and the thrum of the table against the floor is all Sam hears. He tastes the gum Dean was chewing before. He reaches out and touches the sweat collecting around Dean's neck. Closer. Harder. 

Dean's hands wrap around Sam's neck.

Sam's eyes roll back. There. Right. There.

Not a cloud in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> quick upload before work! <3


End file.
